1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crank, and more particularly to a crank for bicycles or the like having a hollow structure and having a gasket engaged therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cranks for bicycles or the like comprise an elongated crank body formed by molding or forging process and having a solid structure, and normally made of cast metal materials, that may have a great weight and that may greatly increase the weight of the cycles, such as unicycles, bicycles, tricycles, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,474 to Arregui Suinaga, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,207 to Husted disclose two of the typical cranks for bicycles or the like which also comprise an elongated crank body formed by molding or forging process and having a solid structure, and should also be made of cast metal materials, that may have a great weight and that may greatly increase the weight of the bicycles, or the like. The typical cranks for bicycles or the like failed to provide a hollow structure for reducing the weight of the cranks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cranks for bicycles.